Historia M
by Akolitka
Summary: W czasie ataku na opuszczoną aptekę zombie o imieniu M bierze zakładnika, prawa jego gatunku głoszą, że w ciągu trzech dni musi go zmienić. albo zabić. Jednak M poznając wspomienia partnera swojego zakładnika, sam się w nim z czasem zakochuje.


_Jeżeli żaden płacz nie może wskrzesić tego, co umarło, jeżeli żadne błagania nie mogą odmienić niewzruszonego i ustanowionego na wieki przeznaczenia i jeżeli śmierć mocno dzierży, co pochwyciła, niechaj ustąpi daremny żal. Dlatego panujmy nad sobą, żeby ta siła nie porwała nas niespodzianie! Marny to sternik, któremu fala wyrywa ster, który porzuca łopocące żagle i wydaje statek na łaskę burzy. Lecz godny pochwały jest taki, który nawet podczas rozbicia okrętu, zatapiany przez morze, trzyma rękojeść steru i walczy._

Seneka. _O pocieszeniu do Marcji_

**Rozdział I**

**M**

Nazywam się M. Wiem, co prawda, że _nikt_ w normalnym świecie tak się nie nazywa, ale w końcu tutaj, na lotnisku nie ma nic normalnego, przynajmniej w ludzkim pojęciu. Zapominamy imiona jak ci z Żyjących, którzy stale coś gubią: wiemy jak powinny brzmieć, znamy pierwszą ich literę, ale za każdym razem, gdy chcemy sobie przypomnieć coś więcej natrafiamy na nieprzekraczalną barierę w naszych mózgach. Nie wiemy nic o tym, kim byliśmy, co nam się podobało, a co nie... Ja na przykład mogłem być synem prezesa wielkiej korporacji, maklerem giełdowym, brokerem, albo studentem wyższej uczelni. Wyglądam wystarczająco młodo nawet na ucznia liceum, chociaż ci, którzy mogliby to stwierdzić raczej nie mają na to żadnej szansy w mojej obecności.

Och, zapomniałem o najważniejszym: jestem truposzem, i jak by na to nie patrzeć to nie jest takie złe. Mieszkamy każde w swoim samolocie, nie męczymy się, nie musimy pracować, ciągle gdzieś biegać, nie mamy popędu seksualnego i prawie nigdy nie śpimy. Ktoś taki jak ja w normalnym świecie byłby idealnym pracownikiem, gdyby nie to, że ostatnie bastiony normalnego świata upadały jeden za drugim.

Apokalipsa dokonywała się chaotycznie i nierównomiernie, roznoszona przez bandy Martwych przemierzające kraje i kontynenty. Nasz świat był mieszaniną zrujnowanych budynków, zniszczonych samochodów, wybitych szyb i spękanych dróg.

Byłem głodny. Głód jest stałą częścią egzystencji Martwych, powracając wciąż i wciąż, nawet wkrótce po jego zaspokojeniu. Jedynym, co na dłuższy czas zaspokaja Głód są ludzkie mózgi, pozwalające nam widzieć i czuć to, co widziały i czuły nasze ofiary, wszystko... Od narodzin we krwi, do śmierci w agonii.

Byłem głodny. Żyjący muszą jeść, aby nie umrzeć, my musimy jeść, aby nie zgnić. Najgorzej jest z wargami, wystarczy nie jeść przez tydzień, a już zaczynają gnić, po miesiącu odpadają, a smród jest okropny. Następne w kolejności jest nos i okolice oczu jako najbardziej na to podatne. Widywałem już Martwych bez twarzy, jedynie z oczami pośród połaci gnijącego mięsa. Nie chcę tego dla siebie.

Nie tylko ja odczuwałem Głód, również inni byli niespokojni węsząc za źródłem pożywienia. Opuściliśmy lotnisko kierując się do centrum, szliśmy powoli potykając się o każdy kamień bez refleksu i jakiejkolwiek synchronizacji powarkując cicho. W centrum zawsze było wystarczająco dużo mięsa, nawet, jeśli grupy Martwych były tak duże jak ta, do której należałem. Żywi mieszkający w naszym mieście stawiali wysokie, żelazne mury chcąc się od nas odgrodzić, ale prędzej czy później kilkoro z nich trafiało na nas...

Nie uważam się za potwora, mam wyrzuty sumienia, ale mimo to nie jestem potworem... Potwór to coś nienaturalnego, nie mającego swoich przodków, tak, więc nie jest ogniwem ewolucji. My jesteśmy inni, tak jak królik różni się od lisa, jak lew różni się od gazeli, tak my różnimy się od ludzi: jesteśmy silniejsi i jesteśmy drapieżnikami, a natura zawsze faworyzuje drapieżnika kosztem ofiary. Wyposaża go w narzędzia służące do zabijania niczym w wyścigu zbrojeń ulepszając je z pokolenia na pokolenie.

L jako pierwsza poczuła ich zapach, zawarczała przywołując resztę grupy. W kilka sekund otoczyliśmy budynek starej apteki, to stamtąd dochodziła mocna, intensywna i świeża woń Żywych. Dyszeliśmy z podniecenia szukając jakiegoś wejścia do środka, musiało jakieś być, bo inaczej jak by się tam znaleźli? Jakiś czas później D wyrwał żelazne drzwi od zaplecza i weszliśmy do środka. Wewnątrz panował mrok, było gorąco, co wraz z smrodem, jaki wydzielali bardziej rozłożeni z moich towarzyszy szybko miało nam pokazać gdzie się znajdują Żywi.. Podobno nic nie pachnie gorzej niż rozkładające się, ludzkie ciało. Po chwili do moich uszu doszedł cichy kaszel dobiegający z oddali, już wiedzieliśmy gdzie są, i tak prędzej czy później zapach ich potu doprowadziłby nas do nich, ale większość z nas była zbyt głodna by tracić czas na łowy. Powoli i niezgrabnie ruszamy na Żywych, rozlegają się pierwsze strzały wiedzą, że już tu jesteśmy. Kiedy wchodzimy do małego, zakurzonego kantorka na tyłach apteki widzimy nasze ofiary – brudnych, nieogolonych ludzi w łachmanach. Przez chwilę przychodzi mi na myśl, że wyglądają gorzej od nas. Jedną z zalet bycia Martwym jest to, że nasze ciało nie zmienia się w znaczący sposób, gnijemy, co prawda, ale nasze włosy ani paznokcie już nie rosną. Już nigdy nie będziemy się starzeć, rosnąć, zmieniać się, jest to jedna z zalet bycia martwym, kolejna rzecz, podobnie jak śnienie czy wydalanie, którą nie musimy się już przejmować.

Huk strzału przeciął powietrze i L padła na podłogę z dziurą w głowie, to jedyny sposób poza spaleniem, w jaki można nas nieodwracalnie unicestwić, jeśli już nie zabić. Kiedy kula uszkodzi mózg ustają wszelkie odruchy, po prostu zapada się w ciemność... Kilkoro innych Martwych upadło na ziemię i idąc po ich ciałach przedarliśmy się przez strzelających do nas Żywych. Mieliśmy przytłaczającą przewagę liczebną. Rzuciłem się na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka w zielonej bluzie powalając go na podłogę. Mózg jest delikatesem i zostawiłem go sobie na później, najpierw zająłem się jedną z jego rąk. Jezu jak ja tego nienawidzę! Jedzenie jest okropne: te krzyki, jęki, ta cała krew spływająca z ich ran i moich ust. Nienawidzę krzywdzić ludzi, ale tak teraz wygląda nasz świat. Jesz – żyjesz, nie jesz – gnijesz, proste? Gdybym teraz go wypuścił zmieniłby się w jednego z nas i mógłby wrócić z nami na lotnisko, ale Głód jest silniejszy i zabijam go w chwilę później. Jego nogi i tułów posłużą na pożywienie dla tych z nas, którzy nie mogą uczestniczyć w wyprawach. Jego ręce mają słodki posmak, następny jest mózg i dzięki niemu jak podczas projekcji mój umysł zalewają obrazy.

_Mały chłopiec bawiący się samochodzikami pod wielkim kasztanowcem._

_Nudne lekcje w czasie, których odbiera i wysyła maleńkie, wesołe liściki do kolegi._

_Uśmiech na rumianej chłopaka całowanego pod jemiołą._

Wszystko to widziane z pozycji mojej ofiary, jakaś część jego życia...

Otwarłem oczy delektując się resztkami krążących w moim umyśle uczuć, myśli i emocji, to takie niecodzienne po dniach spędzonych w milczeniu, po pustce dookoła, po braku, choć jednej osoby, z którą by można porozmawiać... Kiedy się rozejrzałem, zobaczyłem, że zostałem sam na sam z głową mojej ofiary, jego mózg znajdował się na swoim miejscu mimo małego kawałka, jaki wyjąłem. Wrócę tu jutro, pojutrze i tyle razy ile będzie trzeba i dokończę posiłek... Ruszyłem do drzwi szurając nogami po podłodze, gdy coś za moimi plecami się poruszyło się w pachnącej krwią ciszy zakurzonego kantorka. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem najpiękniejszych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Siedział skulony pod biurkiem przerażony do granic szaleństwa, dygotał nerwowo reagując krzykiem na odgłos moich kroków. Był inny niż reszta, czysty, dobrze ubrany i definitywnie Żywy. Ruszyłem w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi rękami chcąc zabić i jego, odrzuciłem najpierw krzesło, a potem biurko, pod którym się ukrywał. Zapłakał cicho zasłaniając oczy, ale nie byłem w stanie podnieść na niego ręki – opadała bezwładnie wzdłuż mojego boku do czasu, gdy się cofnąłem. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze... To było tak, jak gdyby miał wokół siebie jakąś osłonę z powietrza – niewidzialną i nieprzenikalną.

Warknąłem zniecierpliwiony ruszając w stronę wyjścia, gdy do moich uszu doszedł cichy płacz mojej niedoszłej ofiary. Odwróciłem się i chcąc pomóc mu wstać z niechęcią wyciągnąłem do niego rękę, na co ten skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i jak najspokojniej powiedziałem:

- Jesteś... bezpieczny.

Spojrzał na mnie z panicznym strachem w oczach.

Cholera, muszę się trochę bardziej postarać.

- Przy mnie...jesteś bezpieczny.

Mówienie nie przychodzi nam – Martwym łatwo – zazwyczaj chrząkamy, dyszymy lub warczymy przez większość czasu milcząc, ale musiałem zdobyć się, choć na kilka słów. Przypominał małego, ślepego kota kulącego się na każdy dźwięk i dotyk, prychającego i drapiącego kogoś, kto być może chce mu pomóc. Nie żebym był to ja...

- Chodź... tu nie jest... bezpiecznie.

Wstał na dygoczących nogach i popatrzył na mnie, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to.

- Chodź za mną...


End file.
